


Royally Screwed

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Historia is crazy in love with Ymir, Kind of a slow burn, Princess Historia, Queen of Titans Ymir, and i put heavy emphasis on crazy, medieval ish au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: After months of infiltration and acting, Ymir, the queen of the Titan realm, has finally managed to kidnap the princess of Trost. Things are looking well for the aspiring evil queen; she has a hostage, a powerful kingdom, and all that's left to do is wait for the inevitable war. There's just a few things that she didn't account for:The princess falling in love with her.And the princess being way more fucked up that she is.





	1. Operation Kidnap the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from a writing prompt that I saw on tumblr! And for the first time in ages, I felt a wave of creativity hit me and I had to write this out!

If Ymir had known that this was going to happen, she would have never even spared a thought to kidnapping the princess. In hindsight, her plan had been absolutely perfect: sneak into the kingdom of Trost, gain everyone’s trust and admiration, and when everyone was least expecting it, kidnap the princess to assert her power as the evil overlord of the Titan realm. Everything had worked perfectly; she had managed to bring the tiny dame all the way to her castle before those knuckleheads even noticed that there was something wrong. In hindsight, maybe things had worked a little too perfectly, and now Ymir was left with bigger problems than an impending war between her kingdom and Trost.

“Oh Ymir, where did you go?” a voice sweet like honey called for her, but Ymir knew that that honey was mixed with quite possibly the most deadly poison known to man. She pushed herself a little closer to the wall she was hugging, and she thought with bitterness how such a tiny blonde princess could bring the Titan overlord into a shivering mess.

“Are we playing hide and seek again? I love how you know me so well! But you know,” footsteps came closer to Ymir and she swore that her heart was going to pop out of her chest, “I don’t like playing games for too long.” The warmth that had once been in the sweet voice vanished, bringing goosebumps to the dark overlord.

How did things get this bad?

-

“Oi! It’s your turn to look after the princess today!” A tall, muscular blonde boy yelled after Ymir, and she thought with awful glee how she was going to enjoy betraying him the most. Reiner had been a pain in her ass since day one, and she made sure to rub it in his face when she overthrew this kingdom for her own.

“Yea, yea! Shut yer trap Reiner, I’m getting to it!” Ymir lazily made her way back into the castle.

She took in her surroundings: a huge stone castle that seemed to reach the sky, adorned with green and white banners bearing two wings. The kingdom of Trost was known for being the kingdom of freedom as well as one of the fiercest kingdoms in the world. If they had decided to declare war on another kingdom, the other citizens would weep in fear. Trost had never lost a battle, and no one dared to get on the kingdom’s bad side.

Well, except me, Ymir chuckled darkly to herself. It had been easy to infiltrate the place. She had posed as a beggar and stole some fruit, letting herself be caught. Trost was also known for being soft to its citizens; instead of punishing her with lashings or whips, they had decided that she were to serve the king and his family as a servant.

Staircases that seemed to go on forever stared Ymir in the face. Portraits of past kings and queens decorated the halls, eyes of the royal blue seemingly staring at her every movement. Sunlight poured through the open windows, basking the castle in a warm glow. It was a truly beautiful place. It was a pity that it was going to crumble to the floor when Ymir was done with it.

Finally, the freckled woman stopped in front of a door decorated crudely with glitter and crayon drawings. She banged on the door, waited for five seconds, then promptly slammed open the door.

“Did you let the orphan brats decorate your room again?” Ymir bluntly asked the inhabitant of the room.

Instead of an answer, she got a pillow thrown rather hard at her face.

“Y-Ymir! What did I say about knocking!” The princess screamed as she scrambled to gather a blanket off her bed.

“You said to do it. So I did.” Ymir responded with disinterest and annoyance. The princess quickly covered herself with the blanket and glared at her servant.

“And I said to wait!” Another pillow was thrown at the freckled intruder, but she quickly dodged it.

“Would ya quit that? It’s starting to annoy me.”

“Then leave my room so I can finish changing!” The princess screamed once more. Tired of her shrieks, Ymir left the room with a huff.

She contemplated kidnapping another child of the royal family, but she ultimately decided that she couldn’t. The kingdom of Trost had a tradition: the next monarch had to be from the family or Reiss, and the true ruler of the kingdom would bear the same blue eyes that the first king had. Although an illegitimate child, princess Historia was the only child in the royal family that had the royal Reiss blue eyes. Her elder sister Frieda had blue eyes as well, but she had passed away before Ymir had arrived. Ymir had to get Historia - Trost couldn’t risk losing another future monarch.

A soft cough interrupted her thoughts.

“You may come in now.” Historia had opened her door, her face dusted a light pink. Ymir ignored it.

“So what’s up short stuff?” Ymir walked and flopped on the princess’s bed. Historia looked at her with a hint of annoyance, so Ymir made a bit of a show of her getting comfortable to further annoy the princess. Historia resigned herself and took a seat next to Ymir.

“It appears that the Titan kingdom is throwing caution to the wind and planning an attack on us.” Historia looked at her hands solemnly, and it took Ymir all she had to not chuckle.

“Oh? And how did you find this out?”

“Another letter was delivered to the foot of father’s bed.” Historia released a frustrated sigh and ruffled her hair. “I don’t understand how those bastards keep managing to sneak in! And only to leave a letter? They’re mocking us!”

You bet your sweet ass that I am, Ymir laughed inside her head. “It seems to me that Trost has some competition on their hands.”

Historia turned to hotly glare at the freckled brunette. Ymir only shrugged; Trost had no idea how to deal with her kingdom, and it filled her with glee.

“Father...father will manage. Those rotten beasts will regret messing with us.”

“Oh?” Ymir wasn’t angry, in fact it was the contrary. The princess was more talk than she was action. “You really think so?”

“I do! Trost is the mightiest kingdom in the world, and no one will take us down. In fact, when we win, I’ll...I’ll...I’ll make that bastard queen kneel before me for forgiveness!” Historia proudly exclaimed. Ymir felt herself grow annoyed.

“Really now. You, the tiny princess, are going to make the queen of the mighty titans kneel before you?” Ymir sat herself up to stare at the tiny blonde. “You, the smallest of the royal children. You, the youngest of the royal children. You, who have no battle experience- or any experience as a matter of fact.” With every “you” that she spoke, Ymir got closer to the tiny blonde until she was practically pinning the princess against her headboard.

Historia stared at Ymir in shocked silence, the slight pink dusting her cheeks once again. The titan queen had to admit, the young princess was cute. With hair the color of the sun, eyes that resembled the deep and vast ocean, and plump pink lips that spoke only compliments, it was easy to see why the kingdom loved her.

It was easy to see why Ymir needed to kidnap her.

Ymir quickly retracted herself. The sun was beginning to set, and the hazy golds and oranges began to set Historia’s room a glow. Ymir got off the bed and stretched; she would need it for all the running she was about to do.

“Princess, how about we take a stroll?” She offered her hand to Historia who stared at it warily. “C’mon, I’m trying to apologize for being an asshole.” Historia chuckled and softly accepted Ymir’s hand. Things were going smoothly so far, and Ymir led the princess out of her room and to the entrance of the forest behind the castle.

“Ymir?” Historia spoke after a while of walking. “What are we doing in the forest?”

Ymir didn’t respond, instead just tugging on Historia’s hand and pulling the princess into the forest. The sun had set, leaving only the moon as their source of light. Ymir grinned to herself; things were going perfectly.

“Ymir?” Historia once again spoke. “What are-” Her words were muffled as Ymir held her in a tight embrace. The princess felt her face grow hot and reciprocated the hug. Ymir paid her no mind; the guards were out on their nightly patrol. It would be a pain in the ass to escape them while trying to kidnap the princess.  
Once they left, Ymir let go of Historia and once again began tugging on her hand to lead her away. They walked in silence, listening to the soft noises of the animals in the forest.

Ymir abruptly stopped near a lake, causing Historia to softly bump into her.

“Ymir? What are we doing here?” Historia asked. The pale light of the moon lit up her face, showcasing the bright pink that she held in her cheeks. Historia could feel her heart skip a beat at what Ymir had brought her here for; the young princess had admired the freckled servant since she arrived. Their frequent banter over the few months that Ymir had stayed had strangely touched Historia’s heart. No one had ever acted that way with her, no one but Ymir.

Ymir silently got down on both knees, leaving Historia to look at her in confusion.

“Ymir?”

Ymir mumbled something inaudible.

“Can you repeat that Ymir? I didn’t hear you.”

“You said that you would make the bastard queen of the titans kneel before you. I thought I might as well indulge you.” Ymir sent the princess a crooked smile.  
Historia paled as she realized what Ymir’s words meant, but she could not utter another word. In a flash of brilliant light, Ymir had been replaced with a gigantic hideous beast and grabbed Historia in her hands, running off into the night.

Ymir chuckled at how things had gone so right.


	2. Hindsight is 20/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter sorry sorry  
> i'm still forming the story in my head as i go along

It was ironic, really, that Ymir was now cowering in fear when a mere hours before she had been gloating about how perfectly executed her plan had been. The freckled queen couldn’t help but note with a twinge of annoyance that the bratty princess had actually managed to make  _ her _ , the feared queen of the Titan realm, shake with uncertainty. She had heard rumors of the princess’s...unusual tendencies but she thought them to be just that. Rumors. 

Ymir quickly dashed behind another tree when she felt the tiny blonde terror come to close for comfort. She bit her thumb in thought; how was she going to escape? Again, Ymir noted with annoyance how she was uncertain, and worse yet,  _ scared _ . It was unbelievable to say the least. She gave a huff of annoyance but quickly clamped a hand at her mouth, panicked. 

A melodic giggle came from her right. In different circumstances, Ymir might have taken a moment to enjoy such a beautiful sound. The princess’s giggles were tragically beautiful. 

_ Tragic because it’s quite possibly going to be the death of me, _ Ymir solemnly thought to herself. She strained to listen to the princess’s footsteps, barely hearing the soft crunching of the dirt beneath the blonde’s feet. Listening had never been one of Ymir’s fortes, the queen preferring to take action rather than patiently listen.

Hindsight was really starting to annoy her.

-

“Just you wait, one day I’ll marry the princess! You’ll see!” Reiner had yelled at his peers for the umpteenth time that night. Ymir was impressed that he was able to even form coherent sentences at this point, considering how much ale he had drowned himself with. 

The servants had gathered for their monthly nightly gathering at the dormitories on the Reiss estate. It was only Ymir’s third month as a servant at the castle and she already hated these festivities with a great passion. She had to admit though, the servants knew how to get some good liquor. 

“Oh shut it Braun! Everyone knows the princess doesn’t fancy men!” A bright eyed knight in training had yelled back in response. Ymir silently took a swig of her drink, vaguely remembering the kid’s name to be Aaron or something of the sort. 

As much as Ymir hated these nights, there was one good thing (besides the liquor) that came from it: information. It wasn’t hard to get when she was surrounding by a bunch of drunk gossiping youths. 

“Well you shut up!” Braun laughed. The blonde had stumbled off while Aaron(?) had leaned forward, as if to tell a secret. 

“Well, that’s not the only reason Braun should deter from her,” the teen muttered. Ymir pretended to be interested in an insect that had flown on the table. 

“What other reason could there be?” A boy with a shaved head asked.  _ Connie _ . 

The green eyed boy looked around to make sure no one of importance was eavesdropping. He leaned in closer to Connie.

“You didn’t hear from me, but it seems that the princess tends to get a tad bit  _ possessive  _ of those she fancies.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well you see…”

At this point Ymir decided to tune them out, becoming wholly fascinated with the insect that had appeared before her. She failed to notice Connie’s easy going smile turn into a look of pure terror as the other boy told him the extent of the princess’s nature. 

-

Another branch snapped underneath her feet as Ymir dashed from tree to tree, not once daring to look behind her. She ran in zig zags, hoping to escape her hostage in a twisted turn of events. The whole situation was just ironic; the villain had become the victim. And as much as it was ironic, it was embarrassing. The Titan Overlord, standing almost six feet tall with the ability to transform into a hideous beast, was running away from a dainty princess who didn’t even stand at a solid  five feet. 

Maybe it was karma. 

Ymir paused and gasped for air. She strained her ears, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard the leaves crunch almost thirty feet away. They were dangerously close. Ymir stood and kept silent, calculating the best course of action under her limited time frame. 

“Found you!” the blonde princess surprised the freckled queen, seemingly popping out out of nowhere. 

It was definitely karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> (I appreciate it so much! :D)


	3. Rotten Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who  
> it me  
> but guess what! i'm! not! dead!   
> I'm genuinely sorry that I take so long in updating my fics (and post one shots instead of new chapters whoops) but lately i just haven't found the time or the inspiration to write. school becomes a whole lot more heckin stressful when i gotta juggle AP classes, marching and jazz band, college apps, and all that jazz.  
> but enough about me, i hope you enjoy!

****

“I never imagined you to be the shy type Ymir!” Historia giggled as she led the tall brunette by the wrist. It was  _ shameful _ at this point. The blonde had an iron tight grip that Ymir couldn’t ever hope to pry off of her. Transforming into a titan was out of the question; not only would she have to risk hurting the princess, but it would basically be admitting that she was desperate and scared. And Ymir was  _ not _ scared. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Historia sighed wistfully; her nails dug into Ymir’s wrist, biting hard enough into her flesh that steam slowly sizzled off. “I might even say that it looked like you were running away from me.” 

Ymir’s wrist slowly had more and more steam going off of it. The Titan queen swallowed nervously; her body only ever steamed when it was recovering from injuries. For such a dainty princess to cause her body to steam…

“Oh yea, no totally, not uh, running away princess.”

She was only a  _ tiny _ bit scared. Totally.

The princess giggled. “I’m glad to know.” 

The two walked in relative silence through the forest afterwards. Ymir, realizing that Historia was still leading her, paused warily. The princess noticed her halt and stopped alongside her. 

“Do you have any idea of where we’re going?” Ymir spoke up as she gestured to the trees surrounding them.

Historia brought her free hand up to cover her mouth as she giggled. “Of course my little butterfly! We’re heading back to the kingdom.”

“Do you even know where the kingdom is? I carried you at least three kingdoms away. How can you even remember where Trost is at this point?”

“Well to be more precise, if you’re measuring by the kingdom of Trost which is roughly 5620 kilometers in area with 80 of those kilometers being in length and 70 in width, then you carried me over about 240 kilometers.” Historia rattled off numbers from the top of her head nonchalantly. “So that’s only, hm, a three hour trip from here?”

“But you have to take into account that we’re in a god damn forest where everything looks the same! And you don’t even know what route I took to get us here!” 

“The trees are all  _ similar, _ but they’re not the same. Trost trees are known to maintain their green hue all year long while in your titan realm, your trees are prone to wilting once fall starts. We’re well into the fall season, which means that at some point, we’ll see the trees go from wilted to green and know that we’re in Trost!” 

Ymir rubbed her neck in exasperation. 

“Are you some kind of genius?” 

“You could say that,” Historia smiled. 

“Great. Perfect,” Ymir muttered to herself. “I just had to choose the god damn insane prodigy.”

“I’m not insane Ymir. I’m...devoted.” 

The freckled woman sighed, wondering if it was too late to go back and trade the princess in for someone else. 

-

“Well you see...The princess is actually a prodigy of sorts,” Eren whispered half drunkenly to Connie. The bald boy looked at him in confusion, the effects of the ale evident on his face. 

“So? She’s real smart. What does that have to do with her being possessive?”

“I’m getting there. But you must know that the princess Historia is quite possibly the most brilliant mind to be born in the castle. Some even argue in the history of Trost itself.

“No one knows exactly how she was so adept at learning every skill thrown at her, some speculate it was her mother, but she’s absolutely brilliant. By the time she was five, she had progressed into subjects that men well into their forties were studying. And not only that, but she has a nearly perfect memory that allows her to remember most things.”

“Again, I must repeat,  _ what does that have to do with anything? _ ”

“Do you remember Madam Mina? Sir Thomas?”

“Of course. A real tragedy what happened to them. Left the castle in such a hurry that they forgot their carriages!” Connie laughed heartily. 

“Do you know why they left?” Eren leaned forward to meet Connie’s gaze.

“Er, their horses fell terribly ill right? And eventually their companions, uh, Madam Hannah and Sir Franz both became deathly ill.”

“Princess Historia caused that.”

Connie looked at the green eyed boy incredulously.    
“You can’t possibly be serious.”

“Princess Historia had taken a...liking to both Madam Mina and Sir Thomas and had wanted them to stay longer. But Madam Hannah and Sir Franz wanted  to leave the castle as soon as they could as they began to feel homesick. 

“The two urged Madam and Sir to leave with such intensity that they had no choice but to relent. It was when I was helping them pack their luggage into their carriage where I saw the princess feeding the horses carrots. I thought nothing of it as first, but the next day Sir and Madam found out that their horses were incredibly ill and had no choice but to stay longer.

“That didn’t deter their companions however, as they both kept nagging to leave the palace. The four of them were supposed to leave through Trost’s carriages, but Princess Historia had tried to persuade them not to. Madam Mina and Sir Thomas had apologized and explained that it wasn’t them that wanted to leave but rather their companions.

“I was passing through the corridor later that night when I saw the princess wheeling a cart of soup to Sir Franz’s and Madam Hannah’s rooms. It was the next day when it was announced that they were too ill to leave the castle.”

Connie had sobered up through the story, his eyes wider than before. “It could have been a coincidence right?”

Eren nodded grimly. “I had thought so too. But as I made my way through the corridor and into the dining room, I saw a vial with clear liquid. I don’t know what compelled me to, but I took it and asked Armin to look into it. He returned to me the next day asking where I had gotten it as it was an extremely toxic liquid that could make anyone fall ill with a single drop.

“That vial can’t be bought anywhere on the market Connie. It had to be made, and Armin said that it’s extremely rare to actually see that type of poison as only master apothecaries are supposed to know how to make it.”

“Does that mean…”

“If my suspicions are correct, then yes. Princess Historia poisoned the horses and Sir and Madam.”

Connie looked at Eren with wide eyes full of terror, ignorant to Ymir sitting next to them as she stared at a particularly interesting bug. 

-

Historia hummed to herself as she dragged Ymir along the forest. She found herself almost skipping around and had to physically restrain herself from doing so. The princess felt as light as air.

How could she not? She was there with Ymir, the servant she had taken a fancy to the moment she stepped onto the castle grounds. There was simply no one like her in Trost. The kingdom’s citizens were fair and often had bright eyes while Ymir had skin kissed by the sun with dark golden eyes. Historia had always thought that she had come from another kingdom but couldn’t figure out where. 

There was also the way Ymir treated her. She wasn’t princess Historia with Ymir. She was just Historia. She didn’t bow her head in respect of her rank or use formal tongue with her. Ymir treated her as an equal, and sometimes a little lower, but Historia loved every moment of it. It was one of the few times she was treated as human. 

“What are you so happy about?” Ymir grumbled. 

“Should I not be?” Historia sang out. 

“Considering I lied about my identity, kidnapped you to start a war, dragged you a good distance away from your home,  _ yes. _ ” 

The blonde laughed. 

“Those are fair things to be mad about.” She spun on her heel and internally commanded herself to chill her voice. “ _ Would you like me to be?” _

Ymir’s eyes got fractionally wider before going back to normal. 

“I guess it’s okay for now.” 

Historia laughed once more. 

She could already tell that this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> (i promise i won't take another 3 months to update :D )


	4. Oh Jeez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay  
> Before I get angry comments about how I was hypocritical in saying that I would update faster: Technically I did. So.   
> As always, life has gotten in the way of me actually writing stuff, but boy, I have so many ideas.   
> Will they probably result in more unfinished fics that I take forever to upload?   
> Probably.   
> But forreal, I'm sorry for how long it takes, but this is a really stressful time for me because I'm graduating soon, I have to fill out school apps, look for financial aid etc. Thank you guys for being considerate in the wait.

“What’s wrong Bertholdt?” Annie asked as she shuffled around the room. 

She gazed at her tall, and somewhat sweaty, companion as he gazed forlornly in the distance. The two were currently residing in the throne room of the Titan Realm, cleaning the place up a bit in preparation for Ymir’s return. It had been months since the Titan queen had left for her incognito mission, and if everything was going according to plan, she would be due to arrive any moment now. 

Bertholdt didn’t respond, leaving Annie to huff in slight annoyance and continue cleaning. The Titan castle, known as Utgard, was quite big and frankly a pain in the ass to clean. Although there were minimal decorations, the sheer size of everything meant that much work had to be done. Ymir was a simple queen; the castle was furnished with the bare necessities, and maybe a potted plant or two due to Bertholdt’s request. The throne room itself only had Ymir’s throne in the center with a deep royal purple carpet leading to it, adorned with two banners of the same color bearing the crest of the Titan Kingdom. Eight vast windows opened the room to the sun’s natural light. The room never once felt empty, always full of life some way or another. 

“I’m worried,” Bertholdt finally responded, gazing out one of the castle’s windows. He had long stopped cleaning and had taken to staring at the forest, much to Annie’s annoyance. 

“She’s fine. You know Ymir never fails.”

“I just...have this feeling.” 

“You always have this feeling when your cousin is away for more than a week.”

“It’s different! Ymir said she would be here by dawn, and it’s already noon.”

Annie rubbed in between her eyes. “You know that there’s too many factors that we can’t account for.”

Bertholdt turned to face Annie, looking down intensely at her. 

“Ymir never fails.” 

Annie put her hands up and shrugged. 

“It’s Trost. You know the rumors surrounding it. The mightiest nation in the land with the rumors of the prodigy princess. She’s bound to have some difficulties.” Annie said nonchalantly as she started to sweep around the throne. 

Bertholdt turned back to the window, staring once more at the forest. There was a feeling he couldn’t get rid of, something deep in his gut telling him that Ymir was in danger. He pushed himself onto the opening of the window, prepping himself to leap over. 

“I’ll be back,” he said, vaulting out the window. 

A flash of blinding light and a rush of stream quickly filled the room. Annie turned, watching  a massive red figure make its way into the forest. She let out a sigh and once again turned about to sweep the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the massive amounts of dust Bertholdt’s transformation had caused to swirl around in the throne room. 

“These damn cousins,” she muttered under her breath.

-

“There’s so many things to do once we get back to Trost!” Historia cheerfully said as she led Ymir through the forest. 

The two had been walking through the forest for what seemed like ages with the scenery never once seeming to change. Ymir was amazed at how the princess seemed so confident in her sense of direction, for even Ymir didn’t know exactly where they were. The two trekked in relative silent with only the crunching of the leaves underneath their feet making sound. 

“So,” Ymir began, hoping to break the silence, “what things are there to do?”

“Get married.”

The titan queen sputtered, nearly tripping over her feet. Historia looked at her with half amusement and confusion. The brunette quickly righted herself, smoothed out her clothes, and gave Historia a steady glare.

“We’re doing  _ what? _ ”

“Marriage. The legal binding of two people.” Historia hummed thoughtfully. “Oh, do they not have marriages in the Titan Realm?”

“No-what? We have marriage,” Ymir sputtered. “But when the fuck did we agree upon that?”

“The moment you got me silly!” Historia laughed at the confusion evident on Ymir’s face. “You wanted me so badly that you took me all for yourself! You didn’t even give me a moment to prepare my heart.”

“You do realize that I took you to start a goddamn  _ war _ right.”

Historia walked up to Ymir, pleasantly putting her hands behind her back. “You took me all for yourself. Isn’t that possessiveness? And isn’t possessiveness some sort of love?” At the end of all her sentences, Historia poked Ymir on her chest, further accenting her point. 

Ymir knew the trap laid out before her. Agreeing would basically admitting that Ymir loved her in some sort of twisted way while staying silent would mean that she had no retort. As she was thinking of how to slip her way out of the situation, Historia began to smile. TIme was running out rapidly for the Titan queen, 

As she opened her mouth to speak, an enormous red hand clamped itself around the brunette, lifting her up into the air. 

“What in the  _ heavens _ ?!” Historia yelled, watching as Ymir was lifted out of sight. 

-

“Oh thank god, Bertl, you have no idea how much I appreciate you right now,” Ymir cried in relief as Bertholdt gently placed her in the palm of his hand. Ymir ran over to his thumb and hugged it as tight as she could. 

“Listen, there’s this psycho-” Before Ymir could finish her sentence, a sharpened branch pierced Bertholdt’s thumb, coming inches away from Ymir’s face. The freckled queen hesitantly peered over the edge of the giant red hand, spotting a blonde mop of hair struggling to keep up. 

“ _Are you_ _actually kidding me right now?!”_ Ymir screamed to no one in particular. As much as Ymir was in awe for the small blonde for even keeping up with the duo, she was more so petrified at the fact that the blonde even could keep up. Bertholdt’s titan form was easily the biggest in the history of the realm; a single step of his could land him halfway across a kingdom. And somehow Historia was right at their tail.

“Hey Bertl, you know how I saw I appreciate you? I would appreciate you much more, if you  _ hurried the fuck up _ !” Ymir cried. There was just always one surprise after another with this damn princess.

The giant gently raised his thumb in affirmation, but before Ymir could breathe in relief, an anguished gasp snaked its way from Bertholdt’s mouth. The two made eye contact, both their eyes filled with uncertainty and pain. 

Ymir peered over the edge of the giant red hand and immediately noticed large pieces of wood sticking from the ground. They were pointed upwards and if Bertholdt’s groan was any indication, they were sharp. Historia was clever; she knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep up forever, and this had to be her solution. Bertholdt could only take so much damage before he transformed back. 

“Bertl! Watch out for the-” Another anguished cry came from the giant’s mouth, and Ymir internally cursed for not saying anything sooner. 

The duo was stuck; large wooden spikes had impaled both of Bertholdt’s feet, and walking would only cause more damage to him than what it was worth. He would be forced to transform back sooner or later, and with the way Historia was revealing herself to be, it was going to be sooner. 

The freckled brunette locked eyes with her cousin. His eyes were downwards, frantically going from his feet to the woman that stood in his hand.

“Put me down ya big lug. We’re not winning this fight,” Ymir smiled, the corners of her mouth not quite reaching her eyes. 

He did as she told, gently placing her down onto the floor. With a nod of his head, a blinding light surrounded the area, and a tall young man stood in the place of where the giant had been. 

Historia promptly showed up afterwards, flashing a charming smile at the two. 

“Is she uh, the…” Bertl motioned with his hands towards the blonde. 

“Yup.”

“She doesn’t look like one.”

“Yup.”

“Does that mean, um, that we’re-”

“Yup.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Historia stepped towards them, her eyes full of curiosity. “Don’t leave me out!” 

Bertholdt wanted to laugh; how could someone as tiny and dainty as the princess possibly be a psychopath? His thoughts quickly changed when he noticed that her smile wasn’t as warm and inviting as he initially thought, and her eyes were cold and vacant. 

“Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (You're the bomb.com :D )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Mucho amor <3)


End file.
